


Playing with His Heart

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ass Play, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Boys In Love, Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jared is completely obsessed with Jensen's asshole. The puffiest and sorest, the better. I want some serious ass-worshiping: touching, sucking, licking, spanking...until Jensen goes mad.





	Playing with His Heart

Jared loved Jensen and he adored everything about the older man. His bright green eyes, his warm lopsided smile, his soft lips, his rough hands, his thick cock, his sculpted abs--everything. But the one thing that Jared liked most about his lover was Jensen’s tight puckered asshole. Jared was completely obsessed with it. It was his favorite toy and he loved to play with it every chance he got. Most of those chances came on nights like tonight. 

He and Jensen had just gone two rounds in bed and he had practically ridden his lover to the point of exhaustion. Jensen was lying on his stomach and he was drifting in and out of a very blissful post-sex daze. He sighed contently as Jared continued to cover his face with feather soft kisses. It always amazed Jensen that despite the fact that Jared was an animal in bed, he was nothing more than a purring kitten afterwards. Jared trailed a line of kisses across Jensen face, over his shoulder and down his spine. He nudged his lover’s legs apart and Jensen went up onto his hands and knees, his legs spread wide. 

“There you go, baby,” Jared cooed softly. 

At the sound of Jared’s praise, Jensen pushed hips back and spread his legs wider, silently begging Jared to play with him. Jared smirked and moved behind Jensen. He cupped Jensen’s ass and licked his lips as he spread the round pale globes. The sight of Jared’s favorite toy came into view and he didn’t miss a beat; he dove in and sealed his mouth around Jensen’s hole. He sucked on it lightly and teased playfully at the rim with the tip of his tongue. 

Jensen’s breath hitched and he stuttered Jared’s name as a shiver danced up his spine. He rocked his hips back into every one of Jared’s tantalizing swipes of his tongue, biting his lip so he wouldn’t scream from the pleasure. He reached behind him and clenched his fingers in Jared’s hair, groaning loudly as Jared lapped at his entrance over and over again. 

“J-Jay, please baby. Don’t stop.” Jensen begged, his voice low and rough. “Please, don’t stop.” Jared’s going slow, and likes being able to wring his orgasm out of him, pushed his tongue in deep; licking, tasting and relishing the mixture of their flavors. Jensen began to pant loudly as his body shook with pleasure. His cock was swelling quickly; all of the blood was rushing south in response to Jared’s very talented tongue. Jensen let go of Jared’s hair and took hold of his shaft, stroking himself quickly as his lover continued to play with him. 

As Jared kept up his ministrations, he reached between Jensen’s legs and cupped his balls. He tugged on them gently and rolled them in his palm. He heard Jensen call his name over and over again, and he knew his boyfriend was close. He slid his tongue out then pressed a batch of quick, open-mouth kiss’s to Jensen’s warm and wet hole. 

“J-Jared, please,” Jensen begged. “I wanna come. Make me come.” 

Jared pulled back slightly and ran his fingertip across Jensen’s twitching hole. He stroked it roughly and Jensen moaned louder as he fisted himself faster. Jared grinned wickedly before returning to the task at hand. He held Jensen open and lapped at his entrance with long, tantalizing wet licks. Over and over again, Jared tortured his lover until it became too much for Jensen. 

Jensen climaxed and he came so hard that he almost blacked out. He buried his face in the pillow and screamed Jared’s name as he tugged hard on his shaft, stripping it roughly, wringing it of every last drop of pleasure. He then collapsed on the bed, breathing hard and panting loudly. 

Slowly, he came down from his high and once again, slipped back into a blissful daze. He was so relaxed that he didn’t even realize that Jared had moved until he felt his lover’s lips on the back of his neck. He let Jared pull him onto his side and spoon around him, his lover’s cock resting against the swell of his ass. He received another kiss and smiled when he actually heard his lover purr.  
Jensen couldn’t help but smile in response. 

He’d always known that Jared was an ass man.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/25693.html?thread=6256477#t6256477)


End file.
